No me mires
by ardalus
Summary: Daniel tiene un secreto, algo lo atormenta, Mimi quiere ayudarlo pero no sera fácil. Confianza, amistad, amor... todo va ligado. Una historia sobre adolescentes con problemas de adolescentes. Leanla, espero les guste.


"**No me mires"**

_22-sep-2005_

Por: Ardalus

Este es mi primer fanfic, es de la serie de Saint Tail y espero les guste.

—***—

Riiiiing Riiiiing, el sonido del despertador se escucha por toda la habitación, riiiiing riiiiing, parece que ese molesto sonido no tiene ningún efecto en aquel joven que aun duerme profundamente. De pronto, la puerta se abre estrepitosamente y por ella entra volando un zapato que justamente da en la cabeza de aquel chico.

— Ouch! que sucede papá por que hiciste eso?

— Deja de quejarte y apaga ese maldito reloj, hoy tengo el día libre y pienso aprovecharlo durmiendo todo el día, además tu debes ir a la escuela ¡Vamos! ¿que esperas Daniel?

— Déjame tranquilo —dice al tiempo que bosteza y se acomoda en su cama nuevamente— yo también estoy cansado, perseguir a St. Tail no es fácil sabes.

— No reniegues —dice al momento de apagar el reloj que no dejaba de sonar— ese trabajo lo elegiste tú, además hoy tomarán la foto anual y no pienso permitir que mi hijo falte a un evento tan importante. Sobre todo después de haber pagado por adelantado, vamos, despierta de una vez.

— Esta bien, esta bien, ya voy — en ese instante se rasca la cabeza y bosteza nuevamente.

— bien, no te demores — El detective Astro sale de la habitación, algo molesto por que tanta charla le quito el sueño. Mientras, Daniel se prepara para darse una ducha.

— No entiendo por que tanta prisa — dice al tiempo que se dirige a la regadera — los fotografos nunca son puntuales — sonrie burlonamente al recordar a su amigo Manato (quien por cierto es fotografo) —

Después de algunos minutos de darse un buen regaderazo Daniel por fin sale de la ducha. Con una toalla en la cintura y con paso firme (parece que ha despertado por completo) se dirige a su habitación.

Ya en su habitación se quita la toalla y se prepara para irse a la escuela, rápidamente puede verse en su vestimenta de costumbre: pantalón, saco, corbata, ahora solo falta dar unos toques a su cabello.

Daniel toma su peine y se dirige al espejo, toma un poco de fijador y por un momento todo parece perfecto.

— Veamos, un poco por aquí, otro poco por acá y ¡listo! — Dice Daniel al momento que contempla la obra de arte sobre su cabeza — ¡No pudo haber quedado mejor!

En ese momento Daniel baja la mirada para ver la obra completa y es entonces cuando sucede.

— QUUEEE! ¡NO PUEDE SER! — Grita al momento que fija su mirada en su frente — ¿SERA ALGUNA ENFERMEDAD? ¡SEGURAMENTE FUE POR CAER AL BOTE DE LA BASURA! — Daniel se aleja del espejo y por caminar hacia atrás cae haciendo un poco de ruido (no más del que él acostumbra) — ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? seguramente todos se burlaran.

La puerta se abre dejando entrar a un padre entre molesto y preocupado.

— ¿Ahora que sucede Daniel? No deberías estar jugando en el suelo, mejor apresúrate que ya deberías ir camino a la escuela — obviamente Daniel se encuentra sentado en el suelo, aunque no precisamente jugando —

— Es que no puedo creer mi mala suerte — su voz se escucha algo triste — tantos días en año y tuvo que suceder precisamente hoy.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa? no te entiendo, explícate.

— Mira — dice Daniel al momento que señala su frente con el dedo — lo ves.

— Veamos, que es esto — al mismo tiempo el detective Astro se acerca un poco para ver la frente de su hijo — ¡Ha! ¡Pero si solo es una pequeña espinilla! ¿Y por esto armas tanto escándalo?

— ¿Pequeña? si ni siquiera utilizaste tus lentes para verla, además está tomando un color muy raro, seguro que todo el mundo se dará cuenta, porque tenía que suceder precisamente hoy.

— No seas exagerado Daniel, vamos levántate — dice esto al tiempo que lo sujeta con ambos brazos y lo levanta, luego lo sacude un poco — esto es algo muy normal a todos nos pasa, bueno, a mi ya no pero seguramente que a tus compañeros les ha sucedido, además no es la primera ni será la última.

— ¡Pero no entiendes! — dice algo alterado — ¡Hoy tomarán la fotografía! ¡La fotografía del grupo! ¡Todos mis compañeros tendrán esa foto! — Y algunos quizá hasta la cuelguen en la pared de su comedor — sus familias, sus hijos, generaciones enteras recordarán como el gran detective Daniel Astro tenia esta..., he... ¡cosa en medio de la frente!

— Ya, ya, deja de decir tonterías y date prisa, además una foto no es tan importante.

— ¿No es importante? pero si hace unos minutos decías que...

— Bueno ya, no insistas con lo mismo, apure que ya vas retrasado — el detective comienza a caminar rumbo a la puerta — además las cámaras de hoy utilizan filtros que cubren todos los defectos físicos, un par de filtros a la lente y te veras igual a mí — continua caminando hasta salir de la habitación y a cada paso aumenta su voz para que Daniel le escuche — y además tus compañeros seguramente no se darán cuenta, confía en tu padre, se mucho de estas cosas.

Daniel no quedo muy convencido con su explicación, pero pensó que en algo tenía razón, en el mundo civilizado que vivimos actualmente la gente ya no se fija en cosas como esta, seguramente nadie le dará importancia o quizá ni lo noten.

Daniel sonrió por un momento y se dispuso a olvidar el incidente, tomo algunas cosas (llaves, bolígrafo, etc.) y se dispuso a irse.

Como este día no habría clases formales, debido a la toma de la fotografía, entonces Daniel no llevo su portafolio con toda intención, esto le permitiría ir más de prisa ya que efectivamente era muy tarde.

Algunos minutos después, en salón de clase solo hay algunos alumnos (ninguna chica), unos de ellos jugando en la mesa del profesor y otros más sentados en sus pupitres (o sobre el asiento de sus pupitres) aburriéndose a más no poder.

En eso se escuchan por el pasillo algunos pasos, cada vez se escuchan mas y mas fuerte hasta que por fin aparece, bajo el marco de la puerta, la figura de un detective sumamente cansado.

— ¡Por fin llegas! ¿Donde has estado? ¿Porqué tardaste tanto?— le dicen algunos compañeros al momento que otros solo voltean a mirarlo sin el mayor interés — Menos mal que tienes suerte, el fotografo aun no llega, parece que tardará algunas horas todavía.

— ¿Y donde están los demás? — Daniel se recarga en la pared por un momento para recuperar el aire —

— Unos están afuera tomando el aire y otros volvieron a su casa a pasar el tiempo, nosotros pensamos ir a comer pero decidimos esperarte — sonríen al pensar que Daniel ya debe haber desayunado, pero si los acompaña igual debe cooperar —

— Lo siento muchachos pero estoy muy cansado, tuve una mañana muy agitada.

— Si muchachos, no lo molesten — detrás de Daniel se escucha una voz — mejor busquen una amistad con mas categoría, alguien, no se, alguien como, como... pues como yo. — dice al momento que lanza su mirada al cielo y toma una pose de grandeza —

Esa voz es sumamente conocida para Daniel y cuando este voltea se encuentra ni más ni menos que a Manato, Daniel piensa en responder pero se da cuenta que en el rostro de Manato se dibuja una carcajada.

— Oye ¿pero qué es eso? — Manato se aleja de Daniel y hace un gesto de repulsión con ligera sonrisa — ya vieron esto — voltea a ver a los demás mientras señala la frente de Daniel —

— ¿Qué es que...? — dice Daniel mientras su frente atrae la atención de todos —

— ¿Será un tatuaje? — Grita uno de los mas alejados — No creo, aunque sí es muy colorido — dice uno de los mas cercanos al tiempo que se acerca un poco mas a Daniel —

— Tengan cuidado — dice Manato — seguro es contagioso — sonríe maquiavélicamente —

— Déjame ver, déjame ver — más y más compañeros se levantan para ver lo que hay en la frente de Daniel —

— Oigan que hacen, no se burlen, a todos nos salen espinillas alguna vez — dice Daniel algo molesto mientras se cubre la frente con una mano —

— Espinillas sí, pero no volcanes, jajá. Cuidado no vaya a hacer erupción jajá. Sí, hay que buscar refugio jajá — los comentarios cada vez son mas continuos y provienen de sus amigos mas cercanos (y por supuesto de Manato también) el resto se limita a ver con curiosidad —

Pronto todos rodean a Daniel, algunos le jalan el brazo para ver lo que oculta su mano, la situación no puede ser mas incomoda (para Daniel, claro).

— BASTA, DEJENME EN PAZ! — Daniel molesto comienza a salir del salón mientras se cubre la frente con su mano derecha y utiliza la izquierda para abrirse paso entre sus compañeros —

— Vamos Daniel, no te molestes, solo era una broma — dice Manato al tiempo que sonrie ligeramente mientras los demás tratan de disimular sus risas —

Sin decir palabra Daniel continua su marcha y sale del salón, solo se escuchan sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo.

— Bien Manato, lo conseguiste — ya con una mirada mas seria los amigos de Daniel sujetan a Manato de los hombros — alejaste a nuestro prestamista, ahora tu ocuparás su lugar — diciendo esto todos comienzan a arrastrar a Manato para llevarlo con ellos —

— Hey chicos esperen, yo no tengo dinero, soy pobre, DANIEEEElllll... — pronto el salón queda vació y el silencio se apodera de los pasillos —

Pasaron algunos minutos, antes de que se escucharan pasos nuevamente. En las escaleras se escuchaba como alguién bajaba lentamente, como pensando en cada paso. Despues de algun tiempo ya se podia distingir una figura que bajaba desde el piso superior.

Antes de llegar al final, a media escalera, la silueta se detuvo y por un momento permanecio inmovil antes de sentarse en los escalones.

— Lo sabía — penso Daniel — esto no pudo haber sido peor — Daniel bajo su mirada y sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos al tiempo que recargaba sus codos sobre sus rodillas —

Por un momento cerro su ojos e intento no pensar en nada, quiza estar un tiempo solo le tranquilice un poco.

Despues de un rato el metodo parecía dar resultado, Daniel se veia mas calmado aunque permanecia en la misma posición.

De pronto se ascucho algo que hizo a Daniel salir de su trance, sin moverse ni abrir los ojos Daniel presto atención a ese sonido. Era un murmullo? no, mas bien era una platica, una platica muy amena, Daniel podia escuchar risas, risas de chicas, pero de entre las voces distinguía una muy especial.

En realidad no podia entender de que hablaban, pero la risa de aquella chica lo tranquilizaba, incluso sonreia al mismo tiempo que la escuchaba.

La sensación era tan agradable que Daniel no se percato que aquellas risas se acercaban cada vez mas y mas, hubo un momento en podia escucharlas con toda claridad como si estuvieran frente a él, fue entonces cuando el silencio volvio completamente.

Daniel, aun con los ojos cerrados y conservando la misma posición, se extraño del repentino silencio, le gustaria que aquel murmullo continuara, le gustaria seguir escuchando esa voz. Y como si de un deseo se tratara la voz se escucho nuevamente.

— Daniel? Que... sucede? Te paso algo?

Daniel abrio sus ojos y levanto su mirada lentamente. Lo primero que vio fueron unos zapatos relucientes, luego unas calcetas nuevas, luego..., bueno, en este punto Daniel se puso algo nervioso así que apresuro sus movimientos (no mucho para no perderse ningún detalle) y lo siguiente en notar fue una falda, un sueter, una blusa y finalmente el rostro de una chica sumamente conocida para él.

— Que tienes? Te sientes mal? — pregunto Mimi preocupada al tiempo que se agachaba un poco para verlo mas de cerca, otras tres chicas se encontraban detras de Mimi, guardando silencio y atentas a Daniel —

Por un instante Daniel se perdio en la mirada de aquella linda chica, pestaño rapidamente y se dispuso a responder.

— Yo, este... — de pronto recordo aquello en su frente — lo siento debo irme — cubrio su frente con la mano y salio corriendo escaleras abajo —

— E... espera, danieelll... — dijo suavemente Mimi mientras las demás chicas veian la situación algo confundidas —

— Que estraño es Daniel — dijo sonriente la linda Sara —

— Yo creo que lo pusiste nervioso — dijo otra chica mientras veia a Mimi con los ojos entre cerrados y cruzando los brazos—

— No, mas bien olvido su almuerzo y volvio a casa por el — dijo mas que sonriente la tercer chica mientras volteaba a ver a sus amigas —

— No chicas — se escucho a una triste Mimi — yo creo que Daniel esta enfermo ¿vieron como se sujetaba la cabeza? — volteo a ver a sus amigas —

— Es cierto, yo lo vi algo palido — contesto de inmediato la última chica —

— Bueno, quiza este enfermo, es muy raro que no pelee con Mimi — dijo pensativa la segunda chica —

— En ese caso lo mejor sería llevarlo al doctor — dijo Sara dirigiendo su mirada hacia Mimi —

— Cierto Sara, ire por él, te veo en la enfermería — de inmediato Mimi salio corriendo en busca de Daniel —

Las chicas solo vieron como Mimi se alejaba rapidamente y luego intercambiaron miradas.

— Bueno Sara — dijo una al tiempo que agarraba a su otra amiga del brazo — les encargamos a Daniel cuidenlo y no dejen de avisarnos si se mejora — la chica comenzo a caminar jalando a su amiga del brazo —

— Hasta luego Sara — se despidio la otra chica con la mano en alto, luego giro para ver a su amiga — oye no deberiamos acompañarlos — susurro mientras soltaba su brazo de las manos de su amiga —

— Claro que no, seguro que esta es la oportunidad que Mimi estaba esperando, vamos a dejarlos solos para ver que hacen —

— En serio! Crees que Mimi lo esperaba! Yo crei que era Daniel quién lo había planeado todo — dijo sonriente mientras su amiga le miraba extrañada —

Sara solo les veia alejarse y sonreia ante sus comentarios. Una vez que las perdio de vista se dirigio a la enfermería para encontrase con Mimi.

Mientras tanto Daniel caminaba apresurado entre los jardines de la escuela, llevaba su mano derecha cubriendole la frente y caminaba agachado como si esperace encontrar tirado algo en el suelo.

— Que tonto, que tonto he sido — se decia a si mismo — como pude olvidarla, ahora que haré — se decia con insistencia cerrando los ojos por momentos —

— Definitivamente no puedo permitir que ella me vea, seguramente se burlara igual que los demás, que hare, que hare? — seguia caminado sin notar que todos le miraban, quiza por venir hablado solo o quiza por caminar sin mirar al frente —

Inevitablemente sucedio lo que tenia que suceder, Daniel tropezo con alguién y al levantar su mirada se dio cuenta que era un compañero de clase.

— Pero Daniel! Que haces! Deberías tener mas cuidado! — por un momento Daniel quedo inmovil, sin decir nada, luego simplemente se cubrio la frente y corrio en dirección contraria — Hey esperaaa Danieeel, que le pasara, no entiendo.

Sin saber exactamente como Daniel tropezaba a cada paso con algún conocido produciendo una y otra vez la misma situación.

Mimi, utilizando sus habilidades, había subido a un arbol para localizarlo fácilmente y desde ahí miraba confundida el extraño comportamiento de Daniel.

— Debe sentirse muy enfermo — penso Mimi — no deja de dar vueltas, pobre Daniel. — Mimi lo miro así durante un rato hasta que vio que se acercaba a donde ella se encontraba — ahora es mi oportunidad.

Mimi salto del arbol para colocarse exactamente frente de Daniel quien, al igual que como hizo con todos los demás, tropezo con ella.

— Ouch! — exclamo ella al momento que caía —

Al escuchar su voz Daniel reacciono rapidamente y evito su caida primero tomandola del brazo y luego abrazandola completamente.

Mimi estaba sorprendida, no se lo esperaba y por un instante Daniel también disfruto del momento, hasta que recordo nuevamente su secreto. Rapidamente coloco su mano mano su frente y caminando hacia atras se lejo lentamente.

— Lo siento Mimi, disculpa, no quize he..., este... — Daniel giro completamente y corrio alejandose de Mimi —

Mimi solo vio como se alejaba, no intento seguirle, de pronto una voz se escucho detras de ella.

— Actua muy raro, verdad? — Dijo Sara — aunque fue muy divertido verlo correr por todos lados — rio ligeramente —

— No te burles Sara — Mimi volteo algo angustiada — le duele la cabeza, seguramente ya no soporta el dolor, mejor pensemos en como ayudarlo.

— Esta bien Mimi, no te preocupes, solo debe estar cansado eso es todo, con una aspirina y durmiendo un poco se soluciona todo.

— A que te refieres? Si fuera algo tan sencillo él seguramente ya lo hubiera hecho — dijo Mimi intentando exigir mas creatividad a su amiga —

— No lo creo, acabo de ir a la enfermeria y no tienen medicamento alguno. Si él acudio antes seguramente no pudieron darle nada para el dolor. Además debe estar muy cansado, recuerda que ha estado persiguiendote toda la semana, digo, persiguiendo a Saint Tail.

— Tu crees que sea solo eso? solo esta cansado? pero... Como puedo ayudarle si cada vez que lo veo sale corriendo?

— Si Saint Tail le ocasiono este malestar entonces será mejor que ella sea quien le ayude a mejorar. El puede huir de ti todo el tiempo, pero St. Tail seguramente encontrara la forma acercarse a él y darle su mecidina — Sara sonrio a su amiga esperando su respuesta —

— Tienes razón Sara! — se escucho a una Mimi decidida — este es un trabajo para Saint Tail! — sin decir mas Mimi comenzo a correr a la capilla mientras Sara le seguía —

En otro lado, dentro del viejo gimnasio, se escuchaba la respiración de alguién sumamente agotado.

— Ya no puedo mas! — exclamo Daniel al tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo justo debajo de la canasta de baloncesto — descansare un rato — dijo con trabajo mientras recuperaba el aire —

— Lo arruinaste Daniel — se reclamo a si mismo — porque tuve que encontrarme con ella? — dijo al tiempo que levanta su mirada — seguro que esta molesta conmigo, pero como pude ser tan tonto — centro su mirada en el aro de la canasta — como pude dejarla así, sin decirle nada, la habre lastimado? — los ojos de Daniel demuestran un profundo sentimiento de culpa —

A lo lejos, en lo alto y oculta entre las sombras, una esbelta figura contempla la escena, silenciosa pero atenta a cada detalle de su querido detective.

— No soporto verlo así, debo hacerlo de una vez — penso Saint Tail — pero antes debe cumplir mi promesa como siempre — St. Tail chasqueo sus dedos en ese instante —

Depronto algo llamo la atención de Daniel, si ojos se abrieron por completo y centraron su mirada en el aro de balloncesto que se encontraba sobre el.

— Que es eso? — penso rapidamente daniel — Sera una... ? — sus palabras se cortaron al momento de recibir el impacto de un objeto redondo directamente en su rostro —

— Ouch! — exclamo fuertemente Daniel — si, era lo que pensaba, una pelota (de basket) — dijo sosteniendo el balon con ambas manos alejandolo de su rostro —

A lo lejos, sin que Daniel lo notara, St. Tail se cubria la boca y su mirada parecia compartir el dolor de Daniel por el impaco del balón. Ella no esperaba que el balón cayera directo en su cabeza, ella esperaba que lo esquivara o que lo sujetara con la mano quizá.

— De donde vino esto — Daniel se incorporo y sostuvo el balón con ambas manos para verlo bien — pero que! — exclamo al notar unas palabras escritas en el balón — Es una nota de St. Tail.

— Querido Detective — Daniel leyo la nota, bueno el balón, en voz alta — en esta ocasión te quitare ese sufrimiento, preparate, ire por tu cabeza. Atentamente St. Tail — Daniel no puedo evitar mostrar una cara de sorpresa, es cierto que St. Tail acostumbra enviar avisos muy extraños pero este mas bien parecia una amenaza —

A lo lejos St. Tail también quedo sorprendida, ella no quizo decir todo eso, bueno, tal vez si pero no de esa manera. Ella pensaba reconfortar a Daniel con su nota pero en lugar de ella lo notaba sumamente confundido y ademas ahora se sujetaba con mas insistencia la cabeza.

— No puedo esperar mas, debo hacerlo de una vez — Saint Saint se dispuso a salir de su escondite y dio un gran salto —

— Holaaa! — la voz de la chica lleno toda el aula — Me extrañabas? — Daniel alzo su mirada intentando encontrar el origen de la voz y fue entonces cuando la vio, era ella, al otro lado del aula, sobre la otra canasta, definitivamente era Saint Tail —

— Que sucede? Te hice esperar demasiado? — dijo sonriente la ladrona — en esta ocasión vengo por ti, lo sabiás? vamos intenta atraparme — se escuchaba emocionada —

En ese instante St. Tail dio un gran salto, bajando de la canasta y acortando la distancia entre los dos, Daniel solo quedo inmovil, aun parecía confundido.

— No piensas hacer nada? Acaso no deseas capturarme? — dijo desafiante St. Tail, aunque Daniel no parecio prestar atención — bien, entonces esto sera mas fácil de lo que crei — ella comenzo a caminar lentamente hacia Daniel —

Daniel se encontraba envuelto completamente en sus pensamientos, no mostraba reacción alguna, en su mente se pregunta el por que Saint Tail estaba ahí? Acaso quería encontrarlo precisamente a él?

Para St. Tail la inquietud es otra, era muy extraño que él no intentara capturarla, eso solo podía indicar que verdaderamente Daniel estaba muy enfermo.

— Bien Daniel, llego la hora — St. Tail se detuvo a solo unos pasos de Daniel, cuidando que las sombras no dejaran al descubierto su rostro — en un momento voy a quitarte ese dolor — levanto su mano y con un rapido movimiento aparecio un par de pildoras entre sus dedos —

— ¿Dolor? — repitio Daniel — Pero, cual dolor? — tal parece que la última palabra de la chica lo desperto de su trance —

— Vamos Daniel no jueges conmigo, se todo lo que sucede, no trates de engañarme — la actitud de St. Tail habia cambiado completamente, por un momento estuvo a punto de acercarse completamente a Daniel pero se detuvo de inmediato —

— Definitivamente algo raro sucede aquí — penso Daniel mientras veia a Saint Tail agachar la mirada — acaso esta... llorando? — instintivamente comenzo a caminar hacia ella, simplemente para ver que le sucedia —

Finalmente Daniel estuvo lo suficiente cerca, tanto como para intentar tocarla, quizá abrazarla. En otra situación ya hubiera intentado descubrir su identidad pero Daniel no considero apropiado hacerlo en este momento.

— No mientas Daniel! — repentinamente Saint Tail levanto su mirada — Se todo lo de tu cabeza! — Saint Tail clavo su mirada acusadora en los ojos de Daniel —

El momento duro solo un instante, pero fue suficiente para que Saint Tail se diera cuenta de su error, había mostrado su rosto directamente a Daniel, sin ningún cuidado y solo a unos centimetros de distancia. Ciertamente la oscuridad estaba de su lado pero a esa distancia era indudable que Daniel descubríria su identidad.

— No! Tu nooo! — las palabras de Daniel asustaron a Saint Tail, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir cualquier cosa Daniel salio corriendo elejandose rapidamente —

— Espera Daniel! — Saint Tail corrio tras él — Yo no quise lastimarte! —

— Dejame solo! — Daniel corria con todas sus fuerzas, aunque no era rival para Saint Tail, ella facilmente comenzo a darle alcance. — dejame, no te acerques a mi — Daniel dio una vuelta inesperada y entro a los vestidores — Saint Tail le siguio —

— Por favor espera Daniel! — La angustia de St. Tail crecia a cada paso —

Daniel corria desesperadamente por entre los vestidores, intentaba alejarse de ella, de esconderse, pera ella era demasiado astuta, demasiado ágil para un Daniel que ya se encontraba agotado. Pronto Daniel se vio completamente acorralado, muros por ambos lados y un enorme espejo frente de él.

Daniel se detuvo frente al espejo y un segundo despues pudo ver como se dibujaba la silueta de Saint Tail detras de él.

— Lo siento Daniel, yo no quise hacerte daño — St. Tail se acerco a Daniel — es que... yo... solo quería ayudar — Saint Tail acerco su mano casi a punto de tocar el hombro de Daniel, ella estuvo a punto de romper en llanto pero... —

— No te disculpes, el tonto he sido yo al creer que eras diferente — Daniel continua con su mirada fija en el espejo — pero no es culpa tuya el que me diera cuenta de ello — Daniel se acerca mas al espejo — la culpa la tiene esta maldita cosaaa... — Daniel toma sus dos manos y las lleva a su frente como queriendo aplastarse la cabeza —

St. Tail, desconcertada, de pronto ve algo que no había notado antes.

— Pero... eso es lo creo que es? — penso Saint Tail — entonces por eso se cubria la frente? — St. Tail no pudo evitar sonreir —

— Espera Daniel, no lo hagas! — St. Tail se acerco rapidamente a Daniel y recargandose en su espalda sostuvo ambas manos de Daniel alejandolas de su rosto. El repentino contacto con St. Tail hizo que Daniel olvidara lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— No debes hacer eso, solo lograrás lastimarte — con un tono dulce St. Tail dijo estas palabras al momento que alejaba lentamete a Daniel del espejo.

— Que haces — dijo Daniel aun sintiendo la presencia de St. Tail en su espalda — no venias a burlarte de mí? — dijo mientras observaba la oscura silueta dibujada en el espejo —

— Claro que no, yo solo queria ayudarte, pero parece que equivoque el remedio — dijo sonriente al momento que guardaba unas pildoras en su bolsillo — pero ahora que se lo que te sucede creo que puedo hacer algo.

— Solo dime un cosa Daniel, hace un momento, cuando comenzaste a correr ¿por que fue? — St. Tail bajo su mirada y recargando su cabeza sobre la espalda de Daniel espero su respuesta —

— Bueno... es que yo... — Daniel también bajo su mirada y mirando al suelo guardo silencio por un momento — yo..., me asuste... — Daniel alzo nuevamente su mirada e intento ver a St. Tail en el espejo, pero solo pudo ver una pequeña figura oculta detras de él —

— Tuve miedo de que me miraras, de que te burlaras de mi de la misma forma en que lo hicieron los demás.

— Pero los demás no importan, si tu... si es que tu... — notablemente nervioso Daniel ya no sabía como terminar la frase — bueno, tu sabes... que yo te... — y ahora que digo — penso Daniel —

— Entonces fue eso — dijo suavemente St. Tail aun recargada en la espalda de Daniel — no te preocupes Daniel, yo nunca haría nada para lastimarte —

Una sensación de alivo se sintio en el ambiente, definitivamente las palabras de St. Tail reconfortaron a Daniel y a su vez el que el despistado de Daniel no mencionara nada sobre la identidad de la ladrona le daba una enorme tranquilidad a St. Tail.

— Esta bien, ahora vamos a solucionar tu problema — St. Tail se alejo un par de pasos de Daniel, pero aun mantenia sus manos sobre sus hombros. — pero antes necesito que me hagas un favor

— Eh.. si, que deseas que haga — respondio Daniel —

— Solo cierra tus ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga. Esta bien ! — casi cantando esta fue la petición de St. Tail, Daniel un tanto confundido asintio con la cabeza y cerro sus ojos —

— Estas listo ? bien, comencemos — jalandolo de los hombros St. Tail giro rapidamente a Daniel e inmediatamente levanto su mano y con un rapido movimiento aparecio un pequeño estuche.

Con unos rapidos movimientos St. Tail comenzo a aplicar el contenido del estuche sobre el rstro de su querido detective.

— Que estas haciendo? — dijo Daniel un tanto nervioso de sentir las manos de St. Tail en su rostro —

— Shsss, no hables ya casi termino — sin detenerse St. Tail continuo con su tarea —

— Un poco mas aquí y listo! — St. Tail dijo triunfante — veamos que te parece — St. Tail tomo de los hombros a Daniel y nuevamente lo giro — vamos abre los ojos y dime que piensas.

Al abrir sus ojos Daniel se vio nuevamente frente al espejo, pero algo era diferente.

— Pero... no puede ser... si! — exclamo Daniel un tanto contento — ya no esta — al ver su frente la vio completamente limpia sin nada sobre ella — pero como? — Daniel volteo para ver a su salvadora a lo que esta respondio con un gran salto.

St. Tail aterrizo al fondo del cuarto ocultandose en una mayor oscuridad, ciertamente no pensaba descuidar su identidad nuevamente.

— Solo es maquillaje Daniel — cielos, no pensaba decirle eso — penso St. Tail — únicamente no lo toques y debe durarte el resto del día.

— gracias pero... mañana como voy a... acaso tu... — Daniel itentaba alargar la platica, de cierta forma le inquietaba que St. Tail estuviera apunto de irse y un consuelo seía la promesa de verla al día siguiente —

— No te apures — dijo sonriente St. Tail — si mañana necesitas un poco mas seguro que habra alguién dispuesta a ayudarte de la misma forma — mas pistas no podia dar, de alguna forma St. Tail esperaba que Daniel entendiera el mensaje —

— Esta bien, gracias St. Tail — dicho esto Daniel observo como St. Tail dio algunos saltos para alcanzar una ventana y desaparecio atraves de esta.

Daniel volteo para verse al espejo una vez mas, se acomodo un poco el cabello y tras una última sonrisa salio de ahí para dirigirse con sus compañeros.

Poco después, en el patio detrás de los salones, podía verse a los compañeros de Daniel esperando a que el fotografo alistara su cámara, Daniel se acerco a ellos.

— Hola! donde has estado Daniel? — dijo uno de ellos — te perdiste el mejor desayuno de todos — dice otro — vaya que Manato es generoso con sus amigos —

— Eso no es cierto! — grita Manato a lo lejos y acercandose rapidamente — sabes lo abusivos que son? —

— Si, lo se jeje — responde Daniel —

— Acabaron con mi dinero! ni siquiera compartieron un poco conmigo! — dice llorando y señalandolos a manera de acusarlos con Daniel, de pronto observa la frente de Daniel y con admiración dice — Oye! pero que le sucedio a tu... — sus palabras son interrumpidas cuando dos muchachos se avalanzan sobre él, uno le tapa la boca mientras el otro solo se sienta encima de él —

— silencio — le dicen en voz baja a Manato mientras lo sujetan fuertemente — no lo hagas enojar, no vez que aun contamos con él para la comida —

— Que sucede! —

— Nada Daniel, por cierto, hace un momento Mimi te estaba buscando creo que deberías ir a verla — dijo uno de ellos —

— Es cierto, Mimi, la había olvidado, los vere despues — Daniel se aleja —

— Nooo, Daniel Esperaaaaaa... — grita Manato mientras sigue luchando por liberarse, para sus otros dos compañeros el juego ahora es no soltar a Manato —

— Debe estar enojada, debo disculparme — piensa Daniel mientras da un par de vueltas para intentar encontrarla sin resultado alguno para finalmente detenerse bajo un arbol — Mimi, donde te encuentras? — piensa en voz alta —

— Aquí estoy! — una repentina voz lo asusta y lo hace voltear, Daniel solo ve un arbol, de pronto una chica asoma la cabeza desde atras del arbol — ¿Me buscabas? — Mimi sale completamente de su escondite y se acerca a Daniel — ¿que querias decirme? — Mimi sonrie e inclina un poco su cabeza de lado —

— bueno yo... es que... — ciertamente queria encontrarla, pero ahora que ella esta frente a él no esta seguro de lo que debe decir —

— si Daniel, dime — Mimi estaba muy alegre y parecia divertida con la indecisión de Daniel —

— Solo quería disculparme, por correr cuando te vi en la escalera y también por tropezar contigo, lo siento mucho Mimi —

— Esta bien Daniel, te perdono — Mimi sonrio, Daniel no lo podia creer, conociendo a mimi el esperaba una respuesta algo mas, digamos violenta? —

— En serio Mimi? lo dices en serio? — Daniel no podia contener su alegría — despues de todo este si fue un buen dia — penso daniel —

— jiji claro Daniel, te perdono. Ahora vamos que ya van a tomar la foto. — Mimi sujeto a Daniel de la mano y ambos corrieron a donde se encontraban sus demás compañeros —

— Vamos chicos reúnanse, aun debo hacer varias tomas de otros grupos — dijo el fotografo, quien en un principio intento ordenarlos un poco, pero al final se canso y dejo que cada quien escogiera su lugar —

Mimi y Daniel llegaron al último, se colocaron al final de la formación, Mimi al frente y Daniel detras de ella.

— Haber, digan Whiski —

— Whiski — dijeron todos al unisono — "Clic" — ahora esta foto es un inmortal testigo de esta pequeña aventura —

Fin.

Nota del autor.

Para hacer esta historia me inspire en un episodio de la caricatura de "Dug" que vi hace ya mucho tiempo, ahí tratan precisamente este tema. No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, pueden escribirme a:

Terminado el 25—sep—2005


End file.
